Torn: Secrets of A Broken Marriage
by Da Baddest King
Summary: After realizing Sakura's pregnancy by her husband Naruto, Ino continues fighting to help him after his devastating car accident and rebuild her marriage with him but when the fire and passion she once saw in him seems long gone, will someone else give her that same feeling she once felt? (Sequel to Obsessed.)
1. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

**Hello everyone to the anticipated sequel of _Obsessed_ entitled_ Torn: Secrets of A Broken Marriage._ I was going to give it a long gap between both stories but decided the opposite. Might as well continue it now while its fresh! Where we last left off Sakura and Ino had finally came face to face with blow to blow leading to her running across the road with Naruto getting the repercussions of her actions. What happens next? Enjoy the first chapter as the ride continues!**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?<em>**

Everything happened so quickly. It was as if time had frozen over and Ino was witnessing it all fall apart right in front of her. Ino's eyes bulged out of her watching her husband's body fly over the hood of the speeding car and proceed to hit the roof of it until he finally hit the unforgiving road with great force. The car swerved and halted its tires hard against the pavement of the sidewalk that almost hit their mailbox at the end of the driveway. She almost lost her heartbeat at the horrific scene that had just played out.

"Naruto!" Ino yelled, trying to regain her strength after just falling from the top of the staircase of her house along Sakura. The blond limped her way over to the lawn of the house before her legs gave out and she fell to her knees. The pain in her body didn't stop her from reaching her husband and continued to struggle her way over to his body laying in the middle of the road with people now beginning to surround him and call for help.

Sakura scurried her way from the scene quickly, ignoring the same pain Ino was feeling trough her own body after she heard the cop cars sirens with the ambulances on its tracks. The pink haired vixen made her way trough different alleys, hearing the noise beginning to fade with every step she made. Finally running far enough barefoot, Sakura leaned against a brick wall of a building to catch her breath and to reconsider everything that had just went down between Ino and Naruto.

_"How could my plan turn out this way?"_ Sakura tossed multiple answers to her question, wondering if she had really lost Naruto in the process of trying to win his love. She yanked her pink locks in aggravation and guilt, balling her fists and slamming them against the wall. Sakura closed her eyes trying to keep the tears from forming and draining out her eyes, as much as she hated that Naruto had chosen Ino over her, she couldn't help but to hope and pray that he was still alive.

"Ino!" Shikamaru opened up his car door that skidded on the sidewalk and ran over to Ino who was struggling to get back up on her feet. He didn't have a chance to say anything but her name once Ino spotted him and received the palm of her hand across his face. She tried to swing on him again but Shikamaru grabbed hold of both Ino's wrists, "Ino, calm down! I can explain, wait!"

The cops that had made their way to the scene within seconds had run over to both and separated them with as much force as Ino was throwing at Shikamaru. The cop had taken Ino by her arms towards the opposite direction of Shika which led her to see Naruto's body being placed on an orange stretcher. Ino removed the cops grip from her and leaped over to his body.

"Naruto, no! Please, please don't leave me, Naruto!" Ino cried out loud, gripping Naruto's shirt and pressing her face against his chest. "I love you, Naruto. I'm sorry for not trusting you, I believe you. We can make this work, Naruto. Just don't leave my side!" Ino's cries of pain made some of the witnesses around them begin to form tears to their own eyes as she clinched onto him tighter.

The paramedics placed an arm on Ino's back and continued telling her everything was going to be alright, that she just had to have faith in believing he was going to make it. Ino wrapped her body with her arms and further saw the paramedics place a gas mask over Naruto's nose and mouth and place him into the ambulance. Just as she had witnessed Shikamaru being placed not to long ago the night before. "Naruto.." Ino whispered, watching the sirens of the ambulance beaming all over the road and proceeding to drive off towards the hospital. The mental picture of Naruto's bruised face with a bleeding lip was forever engraved in her mind.

"Ma'am, we need to have a word with you" A female officer took Ino's attention off the speeding ambulance down the block, Ino turned to see her holding a little notepad in her hand with matching pen, "What caused this? Were you and your husband in a heated argument?" she asked, eyeing Ino's entire wardrobe that had been tore up at this point.

Before Ino could answer, she questioned what to reply first. Slowly looking around at the crowd of people now scrambling and going on about with their lives, Ino couldn't find the culprit of all this mess that had just happened. Sakura was nowhere to be seen even after leaving the path of destruction right in front of everyone to see. Ino knew she couldn't blame it on Sakura just yet without getting a clear explanation from Naruto first. That was, _if_ he made it hopefully.

"It was an accident-" Shikamaru interrupted, stepping in from behind Ino after getting questioned by the male cop across the lawn. Ino was surprised the cop had left him out of his sight after he saw her swinging at him a minute ago, she almost felt disgusted in herself that she would do such a thing to him out of rage.

"Excuse me, I'm going to need the story in her own words-" The female cop placed a hand up to stop Shikamaru from further continuing his statement, "Now, Ma'am can you please answer my question. What caused this incident?"

"Officer-" Ino pondered all her answers coming to a blank and looked up at Shikamaru trough her watery eyes, remembering the moment they had at the hospital and even more guilt filling up her insides. "Officer, it was a accident. Me and my husband were in an argument and he ran out into the middle of the street to scare me off" Ino replied as if that was the truth, letting the officer give her a dead look back towards her and started writing her words into the notepad.

"He's my husbands best friend, he would never do this on purpose" Ino continued, looking down at her toes that were intertwined with the wet green lawn. The words just continued spilling out of her mouth, adding more and more into the hole she had buried. At this point, she just wanted it to be over and head over to the hospital.

"You know what, I'll leave this here. Me and the other officer are going to be in touch just in case." The officer replied, feeling an off vibe from Ino but never continuing questioning her motives, after all it was her husband and only she knew the emotions running trough her, "I suggest you head over to the hospital to check on your husband."

Ino watched the female officer head over to the other one who was inspecting Shikamaru's car and calling for a towtruck to make its way over to it, the windshield has been damaged along with the dented hood and broken headlights. Shikamaru watched them take photos of the scene of the car from all different angles, in complete astonishment at what he had managed to do to his own best friend.

"Ino, look-" Shikamaru started, looking back at Ino who was crying herself into her palms in silence. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise you" Shikamaru stood closer to Ino who broke free from her palms to stare at his coldly yet sincerely accepted of his words.

"Shika, I'm so sorry for hitting you. Please forgive me." Ino cut him off from comforting her, "I'm just a mess right now, I apologize, Shika" Ino's voice cracked as her words came to an end, continuing seeing Naruto in her mind the way he was laid out on the stretcher.

"Go get dressed in something comfortable, let's go see Naruto" Shikamaru suggested, Ino going along with it and both walking into the house that everything had just gone down in. Ino walked up the stairs of her house, slowly step by step as her legs continued to ache in pain. The blond couldn't help but wonder why Shikamaru was trying to even see Naruto after his side of anger came out of the hospital the night before.

_"Does he need you?"_ Ino remembered Shikamaru question her and at this point, she was really wondering the answer to that at this point. Ino's heart ached with frustration and pain seeing her husband get hit by the car, but the fact is, he had suffered those consequences due to saving the very same woman who tried to ruin their marriage together. Either way, Ino was determined to fight for her marriage one last time. Life is so short and who knew at what time Naruto's own life was up.

Ino tried to remove the tight dress from her body but could barely bend over to take it off. The zipper on the back was far from her reach that her arms allowed because of the pain. The blond tried reaching multiple times before giving up and calling Shikamaru in for help. He walked up to the second floor and entered her room to see her back facing him.

"Can you please help me unzip this, Shika?" Ino awkwardly asked, not wanting him to lay another touch on her after the hospital incident between them that she was slowly sweeping underneath the rug. Ino felt his presence step closer to her body, placing his fingers at the top of her dress where the zipper remained.

Ino closed her eyes expecting him to try something foolish again but just felt his fingers slide the zipper all the way down to where it almost fell off her breasts. Ino grabbed onto it and pressed it against her chest, looking back at Shikamaru who was eyeballing her face to face with such a serious look. "Thank you, um, we can take my car. The keys are on the counter downstairs, I'll just be a quick second" Ino broke the silence and watched Shikamaru leave the room, something about him was completely off but he wasn't what was important right now. Naruto was.

Sliding into a pair of gray sweatpants and a tight white blouse with flip-flops, Ino managed to rush down the stairs the best way she could to spot Shikamaru in the driver's side of her car rummaging with the radio's buttons. He opened up the car door from inside and watched her slowly get into the passenger seat and strap on her seatbelt. The car began to move within seconds and off they went to the hospital to come face to face with the destiny of Naruto's life.

More silence filled the car, Shikamaru keeping his eyes glued to the road as Ino focused on looking out her window to keep her mind from wandering back to the image of Naruto's bruised face. More unanswered questions filled up Ino's mind at the thought of why was Shikamaru driving towards the house in the first place. Did he have a hidden agenda or was it a coincidence?

_"It just seems as if the passion isn't there anymore_" Ino remembered confessing to Shikamaru back at the hospital when he was recovering, how foolish was she to tell him that in the first place. Ino knew the passion between her and Naruto existed, _right_? It just took the way of life to determine if the fire was still there. Or was it completely out at this point?

"The doctor told me I was completely fine and that I could head home" Shikamaru broke the silence again, almost reading her mind as if he knew she wanted an answer, "I went home and headed over to your house-" Shikamaru cut his sentence short but continued it once Ino gave him a curious look with her eyebrows, "I just wanted to check if you were okay after our _talk_ earlier" Ino knew exactly what he meant by talk, by talk he meant kiss. She was hoping he would let that whole scenario go and realize that it was his best friend he was going against.

"I'm fine, Shika. I just want this to all be okay-" Ino's voice cracked again, she tried to control the rhythm of her tone but her cries filled up the entire car. Her right hand covered up her face from showing Shikamaru how defeated she finally was. After all that she had been trough within the past twenty-four hours, even she couldn't figure out how strong she knew she had to be until that was the only choice left.

Shikamaru's heart also sunk after seeing Ino break down in front of him again, how a perfectly good woman like Ino could be so broken after receiving pain after pain from her life falling apart around her. He wished he could stop it, even just for the car ride to the hospital as his own emotions began to stir the more Ino cried herself into her lap. He extended his arm and retrieved her hand from her face and held on to it. Ino's cries lowered when she felt his gentle warm hand grab hold of her own, he rubbed his thumb around the back of her palms to soothe her down from crying. Surprisingly it worked and his finger movement kept her in place for the rest of the car ride.

As the car slowly drifted into a parking spot in Konoha's Hospital parking lot, both of them got out of the car and proceeded to head into the lobby where a nurse asked them a ton of questions until she finally knew what patient they were talking about, "Um, you'll have to wait for the doctor to come out and speak to both of you on this case. He was in a very complicated accident that has done a lot of damage from what I know, it's going to take about an hour or so to figure out the results " she read all the information off the clipboard.

Ino was unsatisfied with the nurse's answer and impatiently walked back and forth in the waiting lobby while Shikamaru took a sip of his hot chocolate he had bought at the lunch room. He watched her walk from wall to wall, looking all over the place for some type of answer or sight of Naruto and it almost made him pity her. Of course Naruto was his friend, but obviously from what Ino had let be known, Naruto never really saw how much this woman cared for him.

"Ino, come take a seat. Rest a little." Shikamaru suggested, watching Ino's walks begin to slow down over a couple of minutes. It had been forty-five minutes waiting in the lobby for an answer that was driving her insane. Ino looked over at how relaxed Shikamaru looked sitting on the couch near the vending machine of the white lobby room and walked over to take a seat next to him, "Do you want some hot chocolate?" Shikamaru suggested, Ino waving off the offer politely.

Ino's eyes continued to fall like heavy anchors but somehow she would snap out of it seconds later. Eventually all her thoughts and questions managed to drift her mind off into a deep sleep, something she had not had for who knows how long at this point. Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle at seeing Ino's body remained lifeless as she dozed off into sleep, he than took it upon himself to move her head on his chest and place his face against her head. Feeling her heartbeat slowly get back into normal beating.

_"Naruto Uzumaki was a great man. He was an amazing father, husband and most importantly, he was a friend. As the saying goes, life can really be extremely short and we all have to use up every second of it to live with no regrets and manage to forgive those who are wrong." Ino watched the priest preach to everyone in attendance wearing all black from head to toe. _

_Most of the crowd sitting in their seats were all in tears and prayers for the guest of honor who was placed inside the opened casket in front of them. Ino couldn't believe what the final outcome was, Naruto has been taken away from her and was now laying here lifeless. All the unanswered questions, the talks they didn't have, the passion that could've been there, it was all gone. Naruto died on that very day of the car accident and there was no way of getting him back._

_Ino yelled and cried, running down the isle of the church. Everyone's attention broke away from the priest and focused on the blond running in a black dress with tears spraying from her eyes the more she reached for the casket in front of everyone. The more Ino reached, the more her grasp on the casket seemed impossible. She could see her long-lost husband laying in the casket with a black tuxedo on but he just continued fading away from her sight as she reached him. A white light began glowing from the ceiling of the church everyone was in. It was time._

Ino's eyes opened slowly to feel them wet and moist, noticing she was clutching onto the chushion of the couch in fear. Her nightmare seemed so real and she hoped for it to be just that, a nightmare. She wouldn't be able to handle it if that's what the reality of the outcome was going to be as soon as the doctor come out and inform her. The blond adjusted her head upright to notice she was laying her face against Shikamaru's chest while he was out cold as well. His hand gripped her gently on her waist and she couldn't help but feel comfort in his actions for once. It was nice for someone to care for her condition instead of her having to be her own supporter constantly.

Trying to remove the horrifying nightmare from her mind, Ino took Shikamaru's hand off her as well and stood up to look at the clock above the lobby's door. Time had zoomed by and was now two hours since their arrival. _"The doctor has to know something by this point"_ Ino thought to herself, looking around and coming into eye contact with the nurse who she had talked to her earlier.

"Ma'am, the doctor will see you now. He's right behind those doors, room two-oh-nine" The petite nurse explained but Ino was already on her way to where she had pointed at. She knew eventually Shikamaru would find her so she didn't even bother waking him up. After all, he looked so at peace and was also in this very same hospital not to long ago at the hands of Sakura.

Ino hurried trough the doors to bump into a doctor that was waiting outside of the room the nurse had told her about. He held a clipboard with papers on it in front of him before he spoke up, "You must be his wife. Well, the good thing is he will recover and is alive." The doctor explained, looking back down at his clipboard before Ino could squeal out loud in joy. She knew her nightmare wasn't going to become reality, she had faith they could start over and love each other a bit more.

"He has a broken leg but it will heal over a bit of time. The car managed to bent it out-of-place, dislocating the bone and causing some bruising and swelling around his head" The doctor continued, seeing Ino close her eyes and just imagine the pain he must have felt as the car hit him. She vowed to give Sakura the biggest beat down of her life if she ever crossed her life again. All the exciting news of Naruto keeping his life almost made Ino slip her mind of the thought on Sakura's pregnancy announcement she had told them about. Ino couldn't help but feel betrayed by that but knew that in time, she would get to hear Naruto's side of the story.

"He is breathing fine now, he's just in a deep sleep at the moment." Another delay, Ino's patient was growing thin and unbearable to when she would be able to talk to her husband again, "When he wakes up, I will further question him on how he feels and we'll go from there. I can't know how he truly is until he awakes. Feel free to go in and keep an eye out on him."

The doctor gave a warm smile and walked away from Ino into his office space. Ino stood in front of the door that separated her and Naruto and began to shake, the same way she shook when she was about to go into Tsunade's office and receive the news on Naruto's acts with Sakura caught on tape. Opening the door, Ino stepped inside and moved the curtain hanging from the ceiling away from her path and came face to face with Naruto's body on the hospital bed.

Naruto was laying down comfortably in the white sheeted bed with a cast around his left leg. He had a bandage wrapped around his head to the front of his forehead along with little stitches on his bottom lip. Even with all the doubt Ino had on him before, he still looked more handsome than ever since the first time she met him at his office. She took a step closer and observed his injured face closer, her body shook even more at the pain he endured.

"I'm here, Naruto" Ino whispered, standing over his body and placing her hand over his that connected to the monitor that kept beeping every second. She felt his cold hand pressed against hers and lowered her face to give him a kiss on the forehead. Ino was even more ecstatic that her son was going to be able to grow up in front of his father's eyes.

"Wakeup, Naruto. I miss you already." Ino cried into his hand, wiping away the tears as they flowed with a towel laying next to his bed on a glass counter. Her soul almost jumped out of her skin when she felt someone's hand being placed on her shoulder, she turned to see Shikamaru looking at her so deeply concerned. Ino quickly let go of Naruto's hand and turned to face Shikamaru, giving him a brief rundown on what the doctor had told her.

"He'll be fine, Ino" Shikamaru placed his hand on her arm, noticing she was trying so hard to grasp on to his words. He took a step closer to her and wrapped his arms around her warm body, running his fingers up and down her back for comfort. Ino lowered her guard down and placed her face against his chest, finally coming to terms that he just wanted to help her out trough this tough situation.

Ino inhaled the fresh scent Shikamaru's body gave off, making her want to drift into another sleep right there and then. "Thank you, Shika" Ino whispered to him, feeling him grip her a bit tighter than before but she didn't mind. She needed a hug, she needed comfort and assurance. All the things Naruto began to lack in their marriage. It was so funny to Ino how she had never noticed the little things he didn't do while with him, it just took the perfect timing to see it all.

Breaking away from Ino, Shikamaru looked at the blond in her blue orbs without hesitation, "You are a strong woman, Ino" she felt it again. Ino felt the same feeling she had felt the first time he had touched her in his hospital room. Her body felt so weak and nervous as if he had some type of control over it by just his words. She just wasn't used to being told things like that anymore at this stage in her life by anyone including her husband.

As Ino saw where this was heading, she removed his grip on her and heard a slight noise coming from the bed. "Mmmm" Naruto moaned slowly, shifting his arms and body very slowly on the bed. Ino stood in place like a statue, waiting for him to slowly open his eyes from his deep sleep he was in. Naruto continued groaning as an annoyed toddler would and that's when it happened. His eye lids shook, adjusting to the bright light of the room as he finally opened up his eyes.

"Naruto, your awake!" Ino announced, smiling with tears of joy as he gave her a look right back. He was looking at her dazed and confused, his eyes wandering around the white walls of the room not saying a word. "You still look so adorable waking up" Ino chuckled, giving Naruto a peck on his cheek. He began to blush at her. "I'll call the doctor in and let him know your up."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and noticed something was different about the man he called his friend. He had known Naruto long enough to know when something was off and now the tables had quickly turned. As Ino hurried to get the doctor, Naruto stopped her in her tracks, unaware that her life would probably never ever be the same again. All the time and emotions she had invested with Naruto was now given to a complete stranger when he asked her "Where am I? And who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>THAT"S A WRAP for the first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it so far because just like<strong> **_Obsessed_, you have absolutely no idea what's about to come later on. What happens now? Where is Sakura in all of this? Can Ino somehow continue fighting for her marriage or will she just give it up all in the end? Find out as the story continues! Please leave a review/comment on what you thought so far! **


	2. Deceive

**Hello everyone to the anticipated sequel of _Obsessed_ entitled_ Torn: Secrets of A Broken Marriage._ I was going to give it a long gap between both stories but decided the opposite. As well as finals approaching at my college so I haven't had much time to write but the semester is almost over! Might as well continue it now while its fresh! Where we last left off Sakura and Ino had finally came face to face with blow to blow leading to her running across the road with Naruto getting the repercussions of her actions. What happens next? Enjoy the first chapter as the ride continues!**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Deceive<em>**

Time stopped immediately after Naruto's words touched Ino's ears. She couldn't believe he had asked her those exact questions. The same man she gave her all to in building a relationship, true love, a family and a home, was now all questioned with the simple cold words of _who are you_?

The coldness of the doorknob touching the tip of her fingers immediately woke Ino out of her trance and slowly turned to see the stranger laying in the hospital bed with a concerned look on his face. She stepped closer towards him, ignoring Shikamaru who was also looking at her in shock but resisting breaking the awkward silence between them.

Ino continued walking to the edge of the bed until she felt the soft cushion in her hands, "Wha-what did you ask me?" Ino asked Naruto who stared at her as if she was a nobody in his life anymore. As if their whole marriage had never existed. Ino had come to terms that Sakura had ultimately won the war, not Naruto's heart, but the win over breaking up the relationship she had with Naruto.

"I asked who are guys? And why am I here?" Naruto questioned once more, a bit of stress ringing trough his words as he gripped the bed-sheets. "Am I in a hospital? How the hell did I get here?!" Naruto began to raise his voice and proceed to move from the bed but Shikamaru finally stepped in and took hold of his arm before Naruto snatched it away from me.

"Don't fucking touch me! I don't know you, don't grab me!" Naruto yelled, alerting the doctor in the hallway to rush into the room immediately. Naruto's eyes almost bulged out of his sockets when he saw how fast the doctor managed to come in and detain him on the bed.

Naruto started to put up a fight and throwing fists at both Shikamaru and the innocent doctor who dodged every hit. Ino's gasps and cries were all being held in together with the palm of her hand but enough was enough for her seeing her long loved husband behaive this way, "Naruto, stop!" Ino yelled, running over to the side of his bed and throwing her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Naruto, you have to remember me. Remember us? We are married." Ino cried into his shoulder, feeling his lifeless body make absolutely no remorse for her affection. "We have a son together, we named him after you. We go to the park with him and eat vanilla ice cream with chocolate sprinkles on top, your favorite, Naruto" Ino wailed more into his shoulder, feeling her sobs and tears begin to drench into the white fabric of his hospital gown.

"You don't remember anything at all, Naruto? Tell me you remember something, anything at all" Ino stepped back from him to observe his face that just staired blankly right back at her as if he had no soul in him, "Anything, Naruto?"

"No, I'm sorry, I don't" Naruto replied in a softer and more relaxed tone from how he had spoken to Shikamaru. Sure, he may not have known who she was or what the circumstance were, but he had a heart for a poor defenseless woman claiming to have a marriage with him.

Ino regained control of her sobs and turned around, rushing out of the room before breaking down outside in the hallway. Giving the wall a huge hit with a full forced fist, Ino cried herself into her hands wishing everything could go back how it used to be. Unaware she would soon find something even more deadly in her way.

"This was exactly what I was afraid of, amnesia" The doctor spoke sadly, seeing Ino fly out of the room he just focused his attention towards Shikamaru. "The car accident he has been in seems to have damaged his memory, now certain cases are very tricky-"

"What's that suppose to mean? Has he lost his memory completely?" Shikamaru asked, looking down at his best friend for years that was now becoming a long-lost person to him. The memory loss won't only affect Ino, but Shikamaru as well who has hope of some type of recovery.

"Certain cases seem permanent but sometimes the patient recovers and remembers bits of their lives-" The doctor stated, placing a hand on Naruto's limp shoulder, "Placing the missing puzzle pieces of together and living a regular live with most of the important parts of their memories still in tact. It's hard to say what will happen-" He looked down at Naruto who just continued looking at the door that Ino had just bum rushed out of.

"Time will only tell, show him around town and his home, even his job maybe" The doctor made his words seem second guessable but his words were the only hope to hang onto at this moment, time will only have to unravel to see the outcome.

After the doctor told Shikamaru that Naruto would have another day to rest here at the hospital before they could take him home, Shikamaru turned his back against Naruto and tried his best to fight his tears from clogging his eyes. He clenched his fists and raised his face towards the ceiling lights, "This is all my fault, Naruto."

"It's all my fault, I shouldn't even have gone to your house" Shikamaru's guilt began to kick in as well, remembering the main reason he was even heading to the Uzumaki household. Ino. He was on his way to find answers to what this feeling was inside him that was growing more and more after his kiss with Ino. This entire car accident was a sign of his actions being wrong from the start, he should've never crossed the line. Now he paid the price.

Silence filled up the room with the confused blond having absolutely no words to say to him, he was lost himself in his own emotions on how he should feel to how he was actually feeling. "You see, Naruto, I was on my way to your house because-" Shikamaru started confessing before Ino walked back into the room, opening the door with a quickness that startled both men in the room.

"Shikamaru, can I have a private conversation-" Ino began, looking soulless into Shikamaru's eyes with bloodshot eyes after crying herself almost into a coma in the hallway, "With Naruto, that is" She focused her attention towards Naruto who gave her the same look right back.

Without a second thought, Shikamaru made his way out of the room quiet as possible and closing the door behind him. Ino took a deep breath and moved the strands of her blond hair behind her ear and made her way over to the couch next to the bed that Naruto sat in. She placed her hands down on her thighs and looked at the plain pattern of the white floor, trying to find a pattern to her own words.

The tension in the room could have been cut with a simple butter knife with the way it was flowing, as if two shy teenagers meeting up together for the first time on a date were sitting in the same room waiting for one to talk. Ino chipped away at her nail polish, took another deep breath and finally broke the ice.

"So, Naruto-" Ino's voice shook, trying to support it from cracking, "You really don't remember me? Like, this isn't a sick joke?" Ino asked, hoping he would bust out in hysterical laughter and laugh at her pain even if it was a cruel joke.

"No, I really don't know what is going on-" Naruto slowly rolled his eyes, annoyed of having to answer this question over and over with no one seeming to believe his word, "I wish I could tell you what you wanted to hear, but I don't even have a clue anymore" Naruto interlocked his fingers and looked down at the bed sheets again, wanting to wake-up the person she wanted to be in-front of her.

"But Naruto, look-" Ino ran her hand into her shirt and down the top of her bra where she pulled out a small golden locket in the shape of a heart, "I want you to look at this, it belonged to my grandmother who gave it to my mom, and now it's in my hands, Naruto" Ino stood up from the couch and proceeded to walk next to his bed and handed the golden lock to him. She felt his warm hand underneath her palm as he grabbed it, she slowly brushed her fingertips off his skin. Feeling the bit of him pressed against her own flesh was enough for her knees to buckle but the trance quickly broke once she felt the lock completely off her hand.

Naruto took the gold heart-shaped locked into his fingers and twirled it around, observing it closely and noticing it had a small opening lock to it. He looked up at Ino standing over him who nodded her head in approval, wanting him to open it. It took him second to bust open the lock open, seeing two sides of a heart. A small heart-shaped mirror and a cut out photo of a family. His family.

"What the.." Naruto's own feelings got the best of him as he noticed the picture of what seemed to be Ino and himself holding a little blond baby boy. The same little blond baby boy who had a replica of his own features and looks attached to his little face. Ino clenched both her hands together behind her back, hoping that he would have remembered something by the photograph.

Naruto took a look at his own reflection and observed his face carefully. The upper right side of his forehead had small stitches with dried blood around it, his blond hair was a bit messy with the spikes in all different directions and his eyes seemed to be extremely lifeless at the moment. He looked back over at the small family photo and almost felt crushed at the fact that the baby in the photo was really his. The same baby he didn't remember having no relationship with or holding him in his arms.

"Naruto, do you remember?" Ino asked once again with an even more shook voice this time around, "Naruto?" Ino asked again after Naruto closed the golden locket and placed it back in her hands without even looking at her. "Naruto answer me, do yo-"

"No, I don't! Can you please stop asking me that fucking question!" Naruto barked back, making Ino jump out of her skin a couple of steps back from his bed. Naruto removed his sheets off his lower body to finally see his bruised up legs that he moved off the bed and grunted in pain as his body pain began to kick in as he moved with a faster pace.

"Naruto, stop! You need to rest, this isn't good for you!" Ino tried to stop him but Naruto wasn't having it anymore, he wanted answers, he wanted his old life back. Naruto stood to his feet and looked at the IV attached into his arm and snatched the needle out with a loud yell at the receiving end of it. He proceeded to start throwing all the trays of hospital equipment around the room and slammed his fist into the wall behind the bed.

Ino rushed over to the other side of the bed and wrapped her arms around his to stop and comfort him but to no avail did he do so, "Please, leave me alone!" Naruto snatched his arm away from Ino and slammed his other fist into the wall and lowered his head against the cracked wall where Ino heard low cries coming from him, unaware of the doctors rushing into the room with a needle in hand that was injected into Naruto's upper arm while the other doctors tried to hold him down.

The blond beauty couldn't believe the scene happening before her, the same loving man that made love to her up to three times a night who also caressed his son's stomach had become a horrifying monster. After a minute of the liquid injected into Naruto's arm, his body slowly went limp and lifeless and the doctors proceeded to place him back on his bed.

The room remained silence for a second after the doctor placed the IV back in his arm and checked his heart-rate and breather. The doctor made his way over to Ino who had her arms crossed over her chest with her finger tip in her mouth, chewing at her nail in nervousness and discomfort.

"I think you should wait outside, get some rest. This is sometimes very difficult for patients to cope with at times, feeling lost and vulnerable, you know?" The doctor rubbed his hand on Ino's arm for comfort, getting no type of expression back besides watching her look at Naruto who seemed to be fading farther into a memory now.

"Okay, can I just have one more minute alone?" Ino requested, seeing the doctor nod his head and head out of the room with the doctors and nurses that had restrained Naruto from further destroying the room. Shikamaru was making his way out of the room as well but before he closed the door behind him, he turned to hear Ino speak at Naruto.

"I know you can't remember anything for now, Naruto-" Ino got close to his limp body and locked fingers with his hand, "But you are a fighter, you will recover from this, everything will go back to how it was" Ino managed to hold in her tears this time around, having faith that her husband would recover well and remember her and her son all to well.

Shikamaru watched the scene without Ino knowing he was in the room, he had a certain taste of disgust at what he was hearing but at the same time he was rooting for Naruto. What she had told him when he was in the hospital was completely different from what she was telling the unconscious Naruto now. As for her telling Naruto things would eventually go back to how it was, it was all a fantasy that would soon turn into a sick twisted nightmare.

"I'll always love you Naruto, I'm here for you trough thick and thin" Ino squeezed his hand gently and bent over to place her lips against his, wanting to feel the passion they once shared with such fire. Shikamaru quickly slid out of the room with Ino oblivious to his view and walked out a minute after he did, closing the door behind her and letting Naruto rest after his outburst.

"Crazy, eh?" Ino sat next to Shikamaru on the couch where they had rested earlier before getting the news of Naruto's memory loss. Remembering that her son was in good hands of Tenten who was probably worried of her whereabouts, Ino gave her a quick call after excusing herself away from Shikamaru.

"Hello? Tenten, it's me, Ino" Ino spoke into her cellphone after hearing the sweet voice on the other line picking up the phone, it was unbelieavble how so much time could go on between her and Tenten without even seeing or hearing from eachother but as soon as they saw eachother the day before, it was as if no time passed at all.

"Ino! Where have you been? You said you would call sooner, I was worried" Tenten sounded nervous over the speaker of the phone, "What has happened? Are you okay?" Her concern grew bigger as her questions remained unanswered.

"I'm fine, Tenten. Listen, Naruto has been in a huge car accident and-" Ino bit her bottom lip, reality kicking in that this situation was actually happening and wasn't going anywhere for now, "He lost his memory, Tenten." She heard Tenten take in a huge deep breath of surprise and the giggles in the background of Naruto Jr calming Ino as well.

"No need for anymore explanation, Ino. I understand completely, if you want I can take care of Naruto Jr for a couple of days or so if you need" Tenten assured her blond friend, knowing she must have hurt so deeply with such a situation as her husbands memory loss.

"Thank you so much, Tenten. I'm at the hospital now, I'll call you tomorrow." Ino wanted to keep it short, assured that Tenten would keep her word and not further question the hurtful truth she was living now. Ino hung up her cell phone and placed it back in her side pocket, returning to take her seat next to Shikamaru who had his head bobbed back into the seat nodding on and off.

"You okay?" He asked Ino who sat down closely enough to smell her fresh scent he encountered the first time he leaned in to kiss her. Ino nodded her head and placed her hands on her lap, tensed and stiff in her seat, he noticed this, "You look like you need a massage Ino, relax a bit."

"I know, but I'm just so anxious, Shika. I want Naruto to regain his memory, I have hope" Ino replied, feeling almost defeated but trying to stay strong against the words she was telling him. Ino didn't get a reply from him except his touch, Shikamaru began to rub his fingertips against her neck and pressed his thumb on her shoulder-blades, calming her down and making her squirm in pleasure of his massage.

"This feels good, thank you Shika" Ino slowly moaned, closing her eyes and feeling his fingers become more stronger against her back and neck. She started to rotate her back with the circular motions of his thumbs as the massage became more enjoyable.

_"Mmmm, this feels so good, harder" Ino moaned out-loud into the cushion of her seat, feeling his hand slide down lower to her bra and cup her breast with ease. Ino's moans started getting louder as his squeezes hardened her nipples and her fluids flowed trough the fabric of her panties._

_"You give such good massages" Ino bit on his finger, feeling his lips pressed against her neck, "More, I want more" She groaned louder, not caring who was around anymore in this hospital. She soon felt two fingers slide down her sweat pants and under her panties, quickly inserting themselves inside her with her juices covering the two fingers for more ease. _

_"Did you miss me?" Ino could not believe the voice she heard in her ear, the voice belonging to the man who was making her feel such lust in the seat she was on. Naruto stared at her with joyful eyes and a sneaky grin, Ino was right, she just knew this whole thing had to be a huge prank. _

_"You want me to make love to you right here, Ino?" Naruto kissed her neck with more rage, biting and sucking at every opportunity she gave him. Ino was ecstatic that her husband had returned to her. She was ready, to ready, for him to make her body his again._

"What the-?" Ino's eyes blankly opened up to a sleeping Shikamaru next to her with a blanket over his chest, her surrounding became her reality again that she was for sure still in the hospital waiting for Naruto to recover. Her hear raced with what seemed to be so real and physical was all just an imagination of what she wanted. She wanted him, his touch, his lips, everything about Naruto couldn't have been more craved by Ino at the very moment; and with her broken dreams, she drifted back into her sleep.

Minutes to midnight was now approaching, the lobby seemed to be empty and silence with nothing but the nurse at the front desk typing up patients information on her computer while most of them rested in their rooms. The main entrance doors of the hospital slid open as the body censors sensed someone coming in.

The click clack of high heels echoed throughout the lobby as the woman in a trenched coat made her way towards the front desk where the nurse was, the hood of the coat kept her a mystery to the nurse who was observing her getting closer to the desk, her finger over the security button if she tried to do harm.

"Hello, may I help you?" The nurse asked, getting a better look at the woman's face that seemed to be with such a serious look, no answer. The nurse waited another second before asking again, "Um, may I help you?"

The woman slowly removed the hood of her coat and let her long blond locks hang down to the middle of her back, giving a warm smile to the nurse who looked dazed and confused. "Hello, I know it's a bit late, but i have to see my husband Naruto Uzumaki" she told the nurse who quickly brought up his information on her computer screen and looked back at her.

"And you are?" the nurse asked her, oblivious that the woman before her was no other than Sakura herself.

Sakura cleared her throat a bit and adjusted her blond hair away from her face before answering. She was hoping none of her real pink hair was showing trough the blond wig, wondering if her disguise was fooling the nurse enough to believe her next words, "I'm _his_ wife, Ino Uzumaki"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! *Q's dramatic music* haha! What happens now? Here come's Sakura once again getting involved in what's not hers, what is she up to this time around? What's about to happen with all of this mess going on? We'll have to wait as it unravels next time. Tell me your opinions so far and what you thought of this chapter! Thank you(:<strong>


End file.
